To: Squad Five Hinamori Momo
by Shiro-kun and Kuro-chan
Summary: A short story that follows the voyage of a runaway letter. Fluffiness. HitsuHina. Potential Sequel depending on response. ShiroKun Solo.


**To: Squad Five– Hinamori Momo**

**Shiro-kun: **I did this all by myself! All me! Look at how OOC I get on those characters! But hey, it's only my second fanfic ever, so I don't expect too much from me.

And by the way, I do not own BLEACH or any of it's characters. I'm too stupid to come up with something so gosh-dern cool.

Anyway; have fun reading... :3 Least you can get a good giggle out of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hitsugaya had finished scribbling out a sloppy note that he felt long overdue, he sent a blank stare to his sleeping vice-captain, before taking it upon himself to "Casually and Accidentally" throw a brush at her. Despite now having an ink-stained and grumpy assistant, he also had a messenger, for Matsumoto had accepted his offer to deliver the letter, a sly smirk crossing her face as she said the words.

She had already read it three times as she passed by one of her favorite rooms in all of Seireitei, she was working on the fourth by the time that she had spotted Kira, sipping on a drink as though he really had nothing to upset him, though it was a well known fact that Ichimaru overloaded him. The woman sat herself down recklessly, causing Kira's cup to spill, sake spilling all over the table and it's contents. It didn't take long for Matsumoto to note that Kira was freaking out over something so simple, her spilling liquid on his papers, and decided to take her leave. The woman had no idea what she had even came there for, when the only people there were annoying pushovers.

Kira had taken as little time as possible to clean up his papers, drying them off and stacking them so that they would not seem disorderly. He bent down to pick up and envelope, placing it on top of his stack, before he picked out the words "Squad Five" and a bit of smudged ink- the entire letter was dripping with alcohol, thus, the blonde took it upon himself to take out the letter and dry it off, while sneaking a peak at the contents at the same time.

It took no time at all for Kira to note that this handwriting was not the illegible scawl of his own taichou, but someone who had more control for not making a fool of themselves. As the boy read over every word on the page, he felt a heat starting up in his face. The contents were more certainly not his idea of a happy little memo between coworkers, and it was most certainly not something to be sent to people that were your friends.

And how would Abarai feel? Knowing that something like this was going to their little sister figure? The girl they took care of at the academy. Surely he would be outraged and ready to pummel the jerk who wrote something like this. Kira was almost sure of it, and Abarai only confirmed it with the twitching smirk that was plastered on his face like an ugly mask. The red-heads strong and rough hands crumpled up the paper, the number "Five" barely visible through the crinkles as it sat discarded on a waste basket near the first office.

And the letter sat there for a short while, only to be rescued by a certain member of the fifth squad, and certainly the one person that Hitsugaya would not have wanted the letter to go to. Aizen Sousuke. The man, pushing up his glasses once to make sure that he read the "Squad Five" correctly and was not stealing anyone else's mail (Which in fact he was), blinked once in surprise that this was really addressed to the name it said.

Being the ever-so-kind taichou that he was, Hinamori had received her letter the next moment she had seen Aizen, and as she read the words over and over again, her face grew a deep shade of red.

"A-Aizen-Taichou... I-I don't know what to say... I'm flattered, but.."

And the man held up a hand, his smile wide corrected her.

"Why, Hinamori-kun... You should already know that that letter is from someone else."

And the girl's face became even redder, as the realization dawned on her that the person who had actually sent the letter was...

---

_"Hinamori,_

_ It's been getting pretty annoying, so I figure I should just tell you now so I don't have to do it later. I lik–" And_ at this point he had scribbled out the last few letters, replacing them afterwards, _"Love you. I have for a long time. I didn't think you were dense enough to not figure it out on your own, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway..."_ The writing became sloppier and much harder to read, it was obvious that the boy was having issues with getting his thoughts out onto the paper. _"I really, really love you.."_

And then, at the very bottom of the paper, in a quick scribble that made it clear that it was an after thought,

_"So, now you can't play naive anymore."_

**Shiro-kun: **... I hate this, actually. It looked like a good idea when I was thinking it up, but I completely butchered it. I'm sorry BLEACH, I'm sorry Hitsugaya. ;—;

I don't care that I butchered you, Aizen, but I do feel bad that I actually put you in this story.

Reviews get you much love.


End file.
